All for the Sake of Love: Darth Vader's story
by serindraxx
Summary: Darth Vader can’t decide what to do about his son. Takes place during Return of The Jedi. Spoiler for Episode 6.


Summary: Darth Vader can't decide what to do about his son. Takes place during Return of The Jedi. Spoiler for Episode 6.

A/N: this is the sequel to "All for the Sake of Love." My brother decided I had to write one. I hope you like it.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

All it took for Darth Vader to do was turn his head and the Admiral ran off to send a transmission to the Death Star. He smiled grimly into his helmet. Luke Skywalker would either join him or he would die.

"Sir, the Emperor wants a report," Admiral Piett said, coming forward to stand right in front of Darth Vader.

"Keep searching for the Rebels, I shall contact the Emperor," he said, breathing roughly.

He kept sensing his son; Luke was feeling intense emotion.

Luke seemed to feel despair for reasons unknown to Vader.

_Could I really turn him to more despair?_ Vader found himself thinking.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Emperor walked silently beside Darth Vader, sensing the impatience within him. "Be patient, Lord Vader, I sense he will come to us, and when he does you will bring him before me."

"He will come to me?" Darth Vader asked in some surprise.

"I have foreseen it," Emperor Palpatine said, cackling softly. "Only between the two of us can he be turned."

"Yes, Master," Vader said. _But I would much rather Luke turned readily instead of making me kill him_, he thought.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Darth Vader stood in the vegetation, waiting for the one Rebel he had come for.

As the Storm troopers walked forward, Luke was following in the middle of the precession.

"He was armed only with this," the captain said, holding out Luke's light-saber. Darth Vader looked at it, and took it out of the captain's hand.

"Continue your search," he said, and the captain bowed.

He turned to his son; Luke looked back at him impassively.

_He has certainly learned much since we last fought_, Vader thought,_ he seems so much more mature than last time, as well._

"So you have accepted the truth?" he said. Luke looked at him.

"I have accepted that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father," he said.

"That name no longer holds any meaning for me," Vader said angrily. How dare this insolent boy even mention his past? He didn't want to think of his past, for good or evil.

"It's the name of your true self, you've only forgotten," Luke entreated. Vader sighed.

"It's too late for me, Luke," he said, but his feelings took an opposite turn.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The harder Luke pushed him, the harder Darth Vader blocked. The time, he felt, wasn't right for Luke to take revenge.

He listened to the Emperor's maniac laughter, and continued to parry Luke's blows.

Finally, Luke vanished in the dark corners where Vader refused to follow. But he continued to follow Luke's thoughts. The fragments Vader felt made him more and more conscience of Luke's deep feelings for… sister?!?

So, Luke had a twin sister? "You have deep feelings for… sister? So you have a twin sister. Your thoughts have now betrayed her too. If you will not turn, then perhaps she will," Vader said, now sensing Luke's anger.

"Nooooooooo!" Luke cried, and swung out of the darkness, grabbing and igniting his light-saber.

Vader kept blocking automatically. He was amazed at how fast anger could transform someone. _Was I like this years ago? _He wondered, continuing to block Luke's moves.

Luke pushed, making Vader step back out of the way.

Finally, one of Luke's moves cut Vader's right hand off at the elbow.

"Good, now, finish him off and join me; take your father's place at my side," the Emperor cackled.

Vader looked up, seeing the Emperor's intentions for the first time. Luke, however, switched his light-saber off.

"I am a Jedi, like my father before me," he said, and the Emperor's facial expression changed.

"Then I am afraid, young Jedi, you will die," he said, sounding sad. Luke, unprotected, fell in shock as lightening struck him.

Darth Vader stood beside the Emperor, regaining his breath. But as the Emperor struck Luke with lightening, Darth Vader saw another time, another memory; _Master Mace Windu, having lost an arm, was now at the mercy of Emperor Palpatine. Lightening struck his prone figure, and he was thrown out of the open window. _

_Anakin fell to his knees in shock and horror at what he had done. _

As Vader saw this memory, he heard a cry quite out of place. "Father!" Luke cried out in pain. Vader looked between his cackling Master, and his writhing son.

The memory flashed in his mind again, and he did what he should have done years ago: he grabbed the Emperor and threw him over into the abyss.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vader felt his son's presence, before he felt the pain. His breathing became labored, and he had to rely on his son.

"Luke," he said softly, "Help me take this mask off." Luke looked at him.

"But you'll die," he said almost as softly. Vader's breathing was almost painful.

"Nothing can… stop that now," Vader said. "Just once, let me look at you with my own eyes." He helped his son pull the mask off.

As he looked upon his son, a smile formed for the first time in many long years on Anakin's weathered face.

The things his nose smelled were gas and fire-based. But he didn't know that. He again smelled wildflowers, and spring rain.

He tasted rainwater; no, rain water was not salty. He looked at his son, and noticed tears in Luke's eyes: did he really look that bad to his son's eyes?

He wanted to thank Master Yoda for having taught Luke so well; too bad the little green Master was no longer alive.

Then he sensed a presence within the force; it didn't feel like Luke or Master Obi-Wan. It was older, more familiar.

"Luke… tell your sister… you were right…" Anakin breathed out and he became a part of the Force.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Anakin watched his son and daughter, his smile forming again. He watched as Master Yoda appeared, and Master Obi-Wan.

His smile widened.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: okay, that was Darth Vader turned Anakin. My brother bugged me so I wrote it. Please review!

Serindraxx


End file.
